


Frankie’s New Toy

by orphan_account



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Frankie is literally horrible, Hand Jobs, Haven’t seen a lot of Frankie x Enoch, Human Trafficking (referenced), I think?, Partial Mind Control, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, but here we are, or any Frankie x Enoch, probably because she sucks, they have a nice picnic :), this is not a nice fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What happened while the rest of the peculiars were knocked out, and Enoch was left alone with Frankie?
Relationships: Enoch O'Connor/Frankie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Frankie’s New Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Heed tags, tw for sexual assault

“Get up”

Enoch felt his body slowly rise against his wishes

“Faster!”

He jolted up completely, weakly groaning in the back of his throat

The younger girl gazed adoringly at him. 

“I should dress you up.” She cooed, carding her fingers through his hair. 

Frankie nuzzled his neck, and he squirmed with discomfort.

She shoved him back abruptly and spun on her heel, rooting around her room until she found what she wanted.

The groaning in the back of his throat grew louder when he saw what looked like a crumpled sailor suit in her hands

“Stop making that noise” she screamed.

He stopped with a whimper

She stomped over to him and set the pile of clothes in his arms.

“Get dressed” she ordered

Enoch stopped himself from snapping at her and looked around the room for a place to change. It was better to be safe than eaten, he had decided.

He began to walk over to the closet, before being interrupted by Frankie’s shrill voice

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“To- to change?” He felt pit in his stomach 

She giggled “You’re silly, Enoch, come back here, I’ll help you”

He took a shaky breath. This was actually happening to him. He was being held hostage by a terrifying little girl who-“

“I said COME HERE” she roared

His body once again acted without his permission, scrambling over to Frankie as fast as he could.

“Now hold still”

“Lift your arms”

She stripped his shirt off first, and the dread he was feeling overshadowed his embarrassment over her poking his stomach with a comment about him being “nice and pudgy”

Enoch’s breathing grew sharp and erratic when she moved on to his bottoms. She lightly tugged on the waist band, smirking up at him. 

“Excited?” She murmured 

“Oh yes Frankie” he heard someone say. Eyes widening in horror when he realized it was him.

He blinked back tears. He would not cry. Not here. Not in front of her. 

She ever so slowly pulled his pants down, until they were around his ankles and he was left in his underwear. 

She stood back to admire him. 

“Has anyone told you just how handsome you are” she gushed, running her hands down his chest 

“Mmh now from the fun part.” She said snapping the elastic band against his skin.

She pulled the boxer shorts back to take a peek at him. 

Enoch wished she had taken Poop up on his suggestion to just eat them. 

Frankie lowered his underwear to his ankles as well. She seemed to be vibrating with excitement.

“Get out of them.” 

Enoch slowly stepped out of the clothes kicked them away

He was fighting a loosing battle with his tears, as they began to trickle down his face

“Oh stop crying you idiot” she snapped. “You’re ruining my fun.”

“I’m s-sorry” he sobbed “I’ll stop I promise, c-can I have my new clothes now?”

She thought for a second. “In a bit. I want to enjoy you for a little while longer.”

He wept harder when she grabbed him, squeezing very hard 

“That hurts!” He cried 

She pursed her lips “Poop!” She screamed “come here!”

The exhausted man did a double take when he stepped through the doorway

“Frankie...” he said apprehensively

“since you’re my tutor, you have to tell me how to touch him right. I don’t want to damage my dolly”

“Absolutely not-“

“Yes you will” she told him

Poop walked over to Enoch and stood behind him. 

“Spit in your hand.” He told her, spitting in his own, 

“Grab him gently” he said reaching down 

“No!” She snapped “you’re not allowed to touch him.” 

She shoved him out of the way and stood behind Enoch. She spit in her hand and wrapped her fingers around him

“Now what.”

Poop seemed to struggle against the mind control before slipping back.

“Now move your hand back and forth. If your doing it right, his penis should get hard and grow.” 

“Now go away” she ordered

Poop left the room, closing the door behind him

Frankies grip was uncomfortably tight, and very dry, but when she spat in her hand again, and adjusted her hold, a horrible feeling bloomed inside of him

Pleasure

He could feel himself getting harder, and the pleasure growing. He felt like screaming, he didn’t like it, he was terrified and uncomfortable and he just wanted his ymbryne. Fuck the mission, fuck his traitor body and fuck Frankie 

He gave an involuntary moan, rocking against her hand

He was a freak. A freak who got off on being violated. He stifled a sob. He hated himself. 

He felt his orgasm building and his legs start to shake.

“F-Frankie-“ he said hoarsely “I’m-I’m going to-“

She seemed startled he when came on her hand. She stared at it for a second before looking up at him. A grin spread across her face

She held her hand up to his face “lick it off.”

“Huh?”

“Lick it off my hand”

Enoch lightly touched her hand with his tongue. Running it across the white substance. He cleaned her hand off a fast as he could, which was unfortunately very difficult when she kept grabbing the back of his head and choking him with with her fingers

He gagged when her fingers jabbed the back of his throat

“I really like that noise” Frankie remarked, watching Enoch dry heave

He moaned pitifully, and she pulled her fingers back slightly

“‘M-m gonna throw up” he mumbled 

There was a dangerous glint in her eyes when she shoved them back down the necromancers throat 

She yanked her fingers out of Enoch mouth as he doubled over and retched onto the floor.

“POOP!” She shouted again

He peaked through the door and grimaced

“POOP! I said *get in here*”

He walked in, surveying the damage. 

“You clean his mess. And his mouth” She ordered “I need to go find something.” 

“Yes Frankie”

“If you try anything, Poop, I’ll make you skin yourself alive”

She slammed the door on her way out

“*I’m sorry*” Poop groaned

Enoch just covered himself

Poop began to scrub the floor, and Enoch looked around the room, noticing with a frown that his pile of clothes had a wriggling lump buried under it. He watched it for a minute, until it found its way the the edge of the fabric, and peaked its little head out. 

A homunculus.

A very worried homunculus, from the looks of it. It toddled over to him to him, stood next to his foot, and laid its nubby arms on his ankle. He could feel its little clay body shaking. It looked up at him, opening and closing its mouth like it wanted to say something.

Tears began to well in his eyes again. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but he wanted to comfort his frightened creation. 

He doubted anyone was going to comfort *him* after this, so he might as well project onto the little fellow.

It squeaked, patting his ankle harder, and Poop mercifully ignored it.

The man put the vomit soaked rag into his bucket and moved towards Enoch

“Open.” He held out a cup of a watery white liquid 

Enoch looked at him quizzically

“It’s baking soda and water” he clarified, “neutralizes the acid”

He took the cup, grimacing at the smell

“Swish and spit” Poop said with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes “all in one go, just knock it back.”

Enoch tried to not gag again as he swished the unpleasant concoction around, he spat it back into the cup and handed it to Poop.

He handed him a piece of hard candy to “get the taste out for Frankie” and left the room

Enoch turned his gaze back on the homunculus, who had began to shake harder, clinging to Enoch’s leg

He sighed internally. Although he knew that it would be terrified as long as it’s creator was, he tried to tell it that they’d both be fine, and he wanted to believe that it shook a little bit less.   
-  
He didn’t know how long he has been standing in the room, but the door slammed open.  
The homunculus let go of his leg and scuttled back under the pile of Enoch’s clothes.

Frankie flounced in, dressed in a yellowed blouse, and a black floor length skirt that had to have been at least two sizes too big.

“I forgot! You’re also supposed to call me nice names. Like dear, or sweetheart, and you’ll do it or else you’ll be boring, though, also you were supposed to take me out on a date before we did anything like that, we’ll just think of it as dessert before dinner right?” Frankie giggled, red in the face “Get dressed, lover boy”

Enoch grinned involuntarily, pulling on the clothes Frankie had gotten for him, the socks kept slipping down his legs, and the shoes and shorts were a bit too small, but he was glad to no longer be naked. 

“Oh you look so cute!” She squealed, “we’re gonna have a picnic! And I’ll invite my dolls and you can invite these dead rats I brought for you and your creature that’s hiding over there”

She gestured to the clothes

“I made the food, you have to set up the blanket” she told him, handing him a basket and a baggie of rats

Enoch laid the stained sheet on the floor, and set up the paper plates and cups, before bag out the pile of tiny corpses

“Do you- do you have a knife...” he swallowed back bile, “love?”

The wide grin on her face looked like it must’ve been uncomfortable, but she nodded mutely and pointed to the basket.

Enoch searched through it and pulled out a dull kitchen knife, cutting a slit in the chest of each of the mice, reanimating them one by one. 

Frankie giggled and clapped “now the creature!”

Once Enoch coaxed the homunculus out of the clothes, it came running to him, crawling into his knee. 

“Lemme see it” she said, snatching it off of him

It writhed in her grasp, and she flipped it around

“You make these?”

Enoch nodded

“I like them, I like you! I-“

Poop knocked on the door

“WHAT!” She screamed, crushing it.

“The rest of them are going to wake up soon, I just thought-“

“Ugh. Go away! I already know. You’re interrupting us”

The door closed and she gave an exasperated sigh

“Tutors, you know?”

“Mhm!” He said, quickly scooping up and reforming the now blobby and very upset homunculus 

She clapped her hands “Anyways! Here, I’ll show you what I’ve prepared.”

She pulled out a styrofoam takeout box filled a sweet smelling grey sludge.

“It’s ice cream soup.” She explained “it has strawberry and chocolate and bubblegum flavored and put an assortment of candies on it. We have gummy bears, chocolate chips, white chocolate chips and jelly beans.”

“Oh. Thank you Frankie. It looks, uh, good. It looks good.”

She smiled. “I also brought, two boiled potatoes and apple juice, but I put it in a teapot”

“Sounds good”

“Sounds good...?”

“My dear! Sounds good my dear.” 

She glared at him for a second before smiling again. 

“Awesome! Now bring the rats over here and I’ll show you my dolls, don’t worry though, you’re my favorite”

Enoch called the rats over to the sheet, and sat them sit around the basket. His slightly deformed clay man sat next to him. 

Frankie came back with an armload of dolls

“This ones Amelia, and this one Jessie and this ones Georgina-“

Enoch tuned out, his brain kept wandering to what she did to him less than an hour ago. What would his loopmates say? He didn’t even know if he would tell them. He wasn’t sure if he could ever recover from them not believing him, or worse laughing at him

He was startled out of his thoughts by a small freezing hand to touching his thigh 

He looked at the doll he was pretty sure was named “Amelia” trying to climb into his lap 

He glanced over at Frankie, who was busy plating the ice cream stuff onto little doll plates.

He helped the doll into his lap and got a longing stare from his own creation.

Frankie smiles widely

“Would you like some juice, darling?” She asked

“Yes please”

She poured it into a paper cup and handed it to him. 

“So, when and where are you from?”

“Oh, I’m from Victorian England” he said, “London to be exact”

“Mmm. I like your accent. What is it?”

“Cockney”

“Well I’m from here. Born and raised. And I run a trafficking ring! That’s were your boring old friends are. It’s okay though, you don’t need them anymore. You have me! Your girlfriend. What’d you think of the soup?”

Enoch forced himself to take a bite of the sludge. He pursed his lips. It didn’t taste awful. Probably because because it was just sugar. But he kind of wished it did.

“Its good, you’re a great cook”

She blushed, but then her eyes widened

“Oh shoot-“ she stood up abruptly and wiped her hand off “hold on I have to go auction off your old friends, here gimme a kiss goodbye”

She leaned down to give Enoch a peck on the lips before rushing out the door

Enoch realized with mounting horror that he couldn’t stand up, and with nothing distracting him, he was stuck thinking about her, and the incident, and how he was sure they would think less of him if they knew, he even thought less of himself way less of himself. What kind of sicko enjoys being defiled? He didn’t even want to enjoy it, which was the worst part, he wanted to hate it. But his horrible body went along with it.

He started to cry. Quietly at first, but as the time dragged on, he was bawling. His loopmates were going to be sold and he’d never see them again, he was going to be Frankie’s pet for the rest of eternity, and he was disgusting. 

He didn’t even realized until he was pressing the heels of his hands against his eyes that he could move again. The shock of being completely alone in his body made him stop crying. He stood up of trembling legs and walked around. His brain didn’t even feel foggy anymore. He quickly stripped off the sailor suit and got changed into his old clothes before the freedom was gone again, and sprinted out the door.


End file.
